User talk:Doug.scheer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spongebob.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stelios7 (Talk) 21:10, May 10, 2011 Well... Fine I Will Add Them. Game Intros I made a intro of Nicktoons Kart Intro if you want to do the plot. Emilythebrawler 18:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I Plz tell me the story of the nicktoons kart story mode and the moves of the characters. Emilythebrawler 18:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Some Jerk! Hey Doug Some Jerk who don't have an Wikia accont thinks the plum blob show and the main characters are stupid. please can you sort it out now. I know I made that show but tell them don't send silly words on it. Thank you. Emilythebrawler 19:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland How Do You Like My Nicktoon Serie Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland He Thanks For The New Characters You Can Edit Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Whenever You Want Hello Hello, I understand you do not like Fantendo, but there is no reason to go around dissing it. Try sorting it out with them, but there is no reason to start saying its "bad" because you didnt get what you wanted. I understand they where deleting the games you made, maybe try to make them better quality, or discuss it with them. Also, I hope you are not offended by this, but its easier to read when you dont put a capital letter on each word, I used to do that, but it got really annoying and I learned not to. MidnightYoshi 17:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I don't know if you've seen me around, but I'm a sysop from Fantendo - MidnightYoshi showed me your blog post and I'd like to let you know that we don't have malicious intentions. Your articles were deleted because they did not meet the quality standards, listed here. If you are willing to improve your articles, then we will happily accept your articles. :) DORA IS SCARY MAN!!!!! I hate Dora she is Scary see gives me the goosebumps all her stupid. Boo to her I hate Dora and her stupid friends she a villains she wanted to get revenage to the nicktoons and take over the world. and I hate her so much! I'm on your side Doug.Scheer Your the best Doug. Scheer the second sqeual to Nicktoons: The rise of dora the exploer 2: the transformation power. Emilythebrawler 12:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I still hate Dora and I will never Love her!!! Doug Block him hurry before he ask you to leave! Emilythebrawler 15:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fantendo I read your user page, and it's kinda rude for some random guy on Fantendo deleting a page you created. It is so unfair. SuperSaiyanKirby 18:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Eh... what's up, Doc? Let's talk, shall we? Pick a toon Short marathon of a cartoon of your choice Nicktoons Kart please can you do the story mode cutscrene of Nicktoons kart thank you. Emilythebrawler 11:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Good news & bad news Doug I got some good news & some bad news. The Good News is Looney tunes & merrie melodies fan is block on this site but the bad news is a stupid wikia editor is wreaking the site I will had to report this to super sayian kirby of all of this wreaking of the stupid wikia editor. Emilythebrawler 17:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) JERK!!!!!! YOU STILL THINK THE PLUM BLOB IS WORST SHOW I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!!! AND ITS NOT!!!! SOME WIKIAS LIKE ITS AND THEY DON'T CARE!!!!! ONE OF THAT AND WERE FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!! Emilythebrawler 07:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC)